


Treat them, how they treat us

by Yaoisweeeetyaoi



Series: Evil Morty Chronicles [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Loss of Parent(s), Murder, Sadism, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoisweeeetyaoi/pseuds/Yaoisweeeetyaoi
Summary: Treat them how they treat us in every reality. That's how I see it. Treat every bastard Rick, how he treats every last one of us, and see that you don't feel at peace





	Treat them, how they treat us

Rick’s don’t care about Morty's…. Never have, and never will… No, to them, we're just some pet, some lab rat to be experimented on, again, and again…. Maybe that’s why I hate them so much… Other Morty’s are too stupid to see that the man is literally leading us to our deaths, that's why I think, I need to return the favor to them…

  
I guess I finally opened my eyes, the night my mother ended her life…. All because of Rick…. In my reality, Rick never left her, he just sat there, criticized everything she did… Even as a Teen, meeting my father, he criticized her, When she was pregnant with Summer, he nearly killed the both of them, then I came along. By age five my father, one of the few smart Jerry's in any reality had enough, and left us… when we did hear from him, he only asked for a divorce, and said she could keep us, Not because he didn’t love us, but because we were too much like Rick.

I decided not to fight with fate at that time, he left, it was Mom, Summer , Rick and myself… But, Rick had taken her somewhere, some adventure I was too young to go on.. He took Summer somewhere, Fucking some dimension…. She was a kid, she shouldn’t have been there! But no, Rick knew best!

Three years after my parents divorce, Summer left, and never came back, instead we got a long line of excuses, as to why Summer deserved her fate. He didn’t even have the decency to give mom a body…

That fucked with her, and no matter where we went he followed her, Reminding her he was all he had left.. that me and him were her only family… and she gave in, allowing him back into our lives… that’s when I finally detached myself from her… and when I turned fourteen…. I found her, legs swinging back and forward, Face purple and blue, and her eyes, practically out of her sockets…. I only let her down, and felt his hand on my shoulder.

“Its just us now M-Morty, just me and you, Rick and Morty, for a thousand years,”  
He smiled at me, and I smiled back….

“Hell, even if you go, I’ll find another Morty,” he laughed.

I laughed as well, He wasn’t as clever as he thought…. If he was…. He would have seen the future, and seen what I would do…

It had been maybe a year since my mothers suicide, and I figured I would surprise Rick with a small gift….  
I waited until he was good and drunk and walked into his room, all his alarms were disabled. I came over to the bed and reached into my pocket, pulling out a knife.

I smiled, as his eyes shot open, feeling my weight above him, and before he could even attempt to react, I dug the blade into his shoulder and started to saw it, only to disable any resistance. I repeated the same thing to his other arm, and smiled, feeling the warm blood spay my face.

I killed my Rick… April 7, 2013 ,ha, the day is burned into my memory like it happened just hours ago. The blood, was warm, his heart still beating as I slowly pulled it from his chest…

“I’ve kept you alive Rick, because I want you to feel every second of this,” I play around with the organ, hearing him yell and scream, begging me. “Funny…. Had I not done this to you, you would have decided to do this to me… “

I smile down at him, he’s more of a Morty now than ever… his eyes, those damn things…. I smile a bit as I watch that light in his eyes start to dim…. I smile, licking my lips feeling the organ spasm slower with each second.

“Ricks rule the universe,” I whispered, “But for how long?” I tilt my head to the side, dropping his heart on the floor, licking the blood from my hand.

I look down to my hands and I smile, I killed a Rick…. A normal Morty wouldn’t even dream of doing this… but here I was, straddled over his body, looking at proof that it could be done.

That day, I was free of him… Free of the drunken “genius"… but what now? The council would surely hear of this, and come to investigate him, especially if he didn’t show up to the citadel...

I remade him, made him better… I programmed him to do my bidding… to kill all the Ricks… The Morty force field was my idea… the useless fucks had to be good for something… and they were…

I played my role, being the helpless Morty, the Morty who was doing what my Rick told me. The one who lured them all here… They believed it, hook line and sinker… My Rick was cruel after all, I programmed him to be as such. I made him murder Ricks, gut them in front of their beloved families, their frightened Morty's…. I watched in delight as he would he'd take those Morty's and strap them to the device, those screams… Had they not feared him, they would have avoided their fate.

Some nights, while I slept, and Rick worked away on new plans, I would dream… dream of his death. What more I could have done… why it had to end so quickly, I should have dragged it on longer, watched him suffer longer… Each adventure we went on, and he allowed something terrible to happen…. I should have made him pay for it…

My dreams soon consumed me even more, I honestly became obsessed with the thoughts, of dragging out his death, and no matter how many Ricks I killed, they didn’t compare to my own.

I tend to wake up, seeing my Rick standing in a corner, in sleep mode. The thought of him in my area, irritated me, like he was plotting, planning… Paranoia is a hell of a thing….

He comes out of it, looks at me, and walks out the room. How the hell have I gotten away with this…. He’s nothing like a Rick, well, cold and emotionless, which I guess is why… I started to think to myself, maybe I had been killing off Stupid Rick’s…

I lay back in my bed, and thumb through my former Ricks notes, he had categorized the Ricks in order from worst to Pure evil… I only smile at the ones I’ve managed to kill. I see, I had been taking on easy gullible Ricks.

When I finally awoke from my sleep, I walked around the compound, thinking of the notes I had fallen asleep to… How my current creation, wasn’t up to par just yet.

I walk into the laboratory and stare at him, making him face me, those mechanical eyes, they make me smile, I see my grandfather for a second, the man who tore my family apart, who allowed my sister to be killed… Who drove my mother’s suicide….

“Shoot yourself,” I command, “In the knee,” He pulled out his ray gun, without hesitation, and shot, falling to the ground. I take a step closer, “Shoot the other knee…” I frown, he’s too much like a machine, A true rick would see right through this.

“Kill yourself,”

He held it to his head, and pulled the trigger, a smile came across my face, and I watched as sparks flew from his head. “Thank you Rick, you’ve certainly helped me”

I walk from the lab, and go back to my room, making notes of my next Rick… He needed to be more humanistic, I needed him to be able to fool the council if ever they summon him.

That's the birth of Rick 2, He was less mechanical, though his eyes, his eyes didn’t hold the same weight… I slit his throat slowly, watching his flesh part, and oil leak from the gash. I smirked as I watched him gag, and gasp for air… he was passing, but I could do better.

I went to the citadel by myself, in search of Some parts… I found a few great candidates, a few who mentally met what I was looking for, a few who’s brains I could certainly use…

As time progressed, I tested my new Ricks against other Ricks, and always with the same satisfying results… As for the Morty's, if I felt they were worthy enough, I'd consider sparing them, Weak willed ones, replaced those who died on the wall.

Right now, I’m dealing with C-137 Morty… He’s weak… I should have him mounted on the wall, but for some reason, I decide not to… It seems like he has opened his eyes, and seen Ricks for who they truly are. Maybe he could be a Morty I can save for later.

“You seem to know how this place works, is there any way we can shut down the grid and rescue those Morty's?”

Internally I sighed a bit, he wasn’t ready, I stop at a door, “It would be pointless,” I open the cell door, “No Morty has ever defeated a Rick,”

I’ve managed not to smirk at my words, I stare forward, keep a straight face, “In here,”

He walks in, seeing the Morty's , I waited for him to turn around and face me, when our eyes locked, I closed the door, finally letting my body tremble in excitement. This was all going according to my plan,

I stand outside the door, hearing them cry, shout, and get rallied up… That's it, prove that we are not cry babies… Not all Morty's are useless…

I walk away from the door, and send a guard to quiet them down… I needed to finish my work with C-137 Rick… My Rick was missing a few key attributes, and C-137 had it…

I hear screams and yells along with hurried footsteps… Hm… The Morty’s are rebelling, I didn't quite calculate this happening so soon… I look up at the time, seeing my shield slowly fall… hmm…. I guess I will have to move on to my back up plan, sooner than I had hoped…. But, I smile, I smile because those Morty's can now feel the joy of taking the life if a Rick… the boost they needed to realize we do not require him… hopefully C-137 has stained his hands with the blood as well. Maybe… We will meet again, our hands stained in his blood, our puppets following our lead… C-137…. Maybe you are going to be the only Morty worthy of being my equal.

\- The end –

 

 

 


End file.
